


Justice

by galaxyklunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, keef works at justice lol, retail au!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyklunk/pseuds/galaxyklunk
Summary: You meet... interesting people when you work at a little girls clothes store.





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe....

Keith braced himself for the overwhelmingly pink store. He didn't necessarily hate working at Justice, but it wasn't too great a job either. He didn't exactly fit the profile for workers, either, as all his coworkers were girls. So, the hot pink apron didn't look out of place on them, but on Keith, well. He wasn't complaining, at least pink was his color. He set his bag down in the break room and quickly tied on his apron, so Allura couldn't see his ripped jeans. They were his last clean pair, and he spilled milk on them already. He sighed, and pulled his hair into a small ponytail. Allura told him do it because, "it made him less intimidating." He left his piercings in, though, because he had at least a little dignity left.

He made a beeline to stocking, so he didn't have to talk to any of the cougars (or so they thought) that came in and hit on him. It seemed, for some reason, Keith managed to capture the heart of every mom that came into the damn store, so they always flocked to him, whether they had their kids or not. Usually, he didn't have the heart to tell them that he was 100% gay, but occasionally he would... blow up a little?

"Oh honey," one of the had moms purred, "am I not your type?"

"Well, considering 'my type' is men, I'd say that's a no." The woman gasped, scandalized. Keith smirked to himself, and felt a sense of satisfaction as he watched her go to Allura and try to tattle on him. 

_What's she gonna do, fire me because I'm gay? Heh._

Allura did tell him not to be rude to customers, but also laughed with him because that woman was ridiculous. 

Halfway through his day of blissful stocking, Nyma had to go home because she felt sick. Nyma, who had been on register. Allura called Keith out to the front to do it in her place. He swore, under his breath, really not wanting to deal with any of the moms today. Thankfully, the store was pretty much empty when he came to the front.

Keith laid his head on his arms, and watched a couple more people come in and not buy anything. He had just pulled out his phone to check what time it was when he heard a lot of voices suddenly enter the store. He lifted his head up to see a gaggle of girls ranging from 9-13 surrounding a tall guy. There were about 7 little girls, and Keith instantly had a lot of respect for the dude, because for the most part the girls seemed to be calm. 

"Alright niñas, tus mamas said  _a_ shirt,  _a_ pair of pants or skirt, and  _one_ set of earrings or makeup. Comprendé?" A few of the girls squealed excitedly, a few of them nodded, and the rest just went to pick out their stuff. Keith's eyes were drawn to the guy, who was very cute. And was headed his way... with a wave? Keith was mildly confused, until he turned to see that the boy was waving at Allura. 

Who waved backed enthusiastically and nearly shouted when she called to him. Keith was very confused.

"Lance! Long time no see, wow hun! How was Cuba?" Allura had rounded the desk and was giving Lance a hug.

"Allura, hey, Cuba was awesome! It's been so long since I saw my abuelita." Lance had a really pretty smile.

Shay was fixing up some shirts, but came over when she heard Allura call Lance's name.

"Lance, hello! I hope you had a wonderful time in Cuba! We've missed you a lot, especially Hunk." Shay was now giving Lance a hug, and Keith wasn't as confused by that. He knew Hunk though, he was Shay and Allura's wonderful sweet boyfriend who Keith wished was his boyfriend.

"Oh, that reminds me, don't tell him I'm back yet, I wanna surprise him," Lance was smirking and turned his attention to Keith. "Anyways, hiya! The name's Lance, but you can call me yours." Lance wiggled his eyebrows at Keith, as Shay and Allura groaned. Keith blinked a couple times, before realizing the guy was flirting with him.

"O-oh, uh, I-" Keith blushed, stammering, "I'm Keith." Lance laughed, and turned to Allura.

"He's cute. Where'd you find him?" Lance asked, as if Keith wasn't standing right there.

Keith wrinkled his nose and replied before Allura got the chance, "She didn't  _get_ me anywhere. I applied. Like most people do for a job." Sometimes he couldn't help his sarcasm, but luckily it made Lance laugh. Allura and Shay laughed too.

"Ooh, feisty. Hey, you should come to dinner with us tomorrow! It was supposed to be my 'hey I'm back from Cuba' dinner, but that's probably gonna be tonight." Lance was beaming, and Keith was very overwhelmed. He looked over at Allura, who smiled sympathetically.

Turning back to Lance, he said, "I uh, actually have plans for dinner tomorrow? My brother is taking me to meet his friends..." Lance looked disappointed.

"Hey, that's fine man, we can hang another time. Do you have any paper?" Allura handed him a pen and an old receipt, which he scribbled on and handed to Keith. "Text me when you're free, ok?"

Keith nodded, taking the paper and sticking it in his pocket. Lance said bye to Allura and Shay, then smiled at Keith and turned to round up the girls, who had all chosen their stuff by then.

When Keith was ringing up all the clothes and earrings and makeup, he asked Lance, "So uh, why are you in the mall with a bunch of little girls?"

Lance chuckled, before answering, "These are all my cousins, and one of my sisters. Their moms asked someone to take them out for a little, and I suggested clothes shopping because I love it and I wanted to say hi to Allura and Shay." Keith smiled at him and nodded. Once he finished bagging up their stuff, Lance grinned and said, "See ya, man." 

"See ya." Soon. Hopefully.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, my tumblr is galaxyklunk


End file.
